


they're all wonderful journeys

by nelfes



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: F/F, mentions of Shirley/Fenimore, spoilers for the character quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelfes/pseuds/nelfes
Summary: A chance meeting at the Fountain Plaza the night before the final battle. Shirley has something she needs to say.





	they're all wonderful journeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friar/gifts).



> for barefootfriar on tumblr. thank you so much for taking part in this fic exchange with me!

Shirley pondered on her way back home from the Ferines enclave that while she had not lied to Thyra, she had not told her the entire truth either.

She treasured Fenimore as her first friend, true. But that was only one of the many firsts the girl named blessing had been to Shirley.

It felt wrong to her new self to keep such a thing a secret – that she had realized too late she had loved Fenimore as she had once loved Senel and as she now loved another; and yet, speaking it aloud before her friend’s grave would have filled her with too much regret. That was the opposite of what she needed on a night like this when she meant to fortify herself against Schwartz and the battle ahead.

But Thyra had entrusted her with her true name, Hope, despite it all – and reflecting on that as she walked back to Werites Beacon gave Shirley new strength. She would speak with her next time, because she and her friends would absolutely make sure there was a next time.

Perhaps it was the calming effect of the night air on her skin or the feeling of complacent comfort that she wanted to cherish that made her pause at the road to Musette’s house. Either way she found herself wandering deeper into town rather than opt to turn in for the night. As she crossed through the Fountain Plaza she stopped to observe the the lights from the street lamps dance across the water. As her gaze followed the light she found herself locking eyes with one Chloe Valens.

“Shirley,” the knight said with smile and gestured for her to come closer. Shirley for her part was thankful for the greeting as she was having trouble collecting her thoughts at moment. This all seemed too perfect.

She felt anxiety bubbling in her stomach as she sat down next to Chloe but it was not the unpleasant kind. It helped in forcing her to say something at the very least.

“Have you been out here this whole time, Chloe?”

Chloe nodded. “I went to the Quiet Lands for a bit to clear my head but I hardly have the same affinity for the place as Sandors”, Chloe explained. “When I came back to town it had already gotten dark so I was unsure of what to do next but Elsa found me and reminded me of something important.”

Shirley had been concerned despite herself at the mention of Elsa. She knew Chloe had beaten her darker side that day in the woods when she refused to fight the daughter of her own parents’ murderer. Her resolve to live alongside Alcott was one Shirley admired, but she also knew what it was like to doubt one’s choices. So she was relieved to see warmth in Chloe’s eyes when she looked at her now.

“Something important,” Shirley repeated. “It sounds like she helped you find an answer then.”

“More like reminded me of one I already had,” Chloe laughed. “Speaking of - I am truly glad to see you tonight, Shirley. After all, if it were not for you I never would have decided on an answer. I would have left the Legacy…”

Chloe’s tone seemed ready to turn into one of sorrow at that last remark but she quickly shook herself out of it and turned that warm, true gaze on Shirley this time. Shirley felt as if her own temperature immediately rose in response.

“I, well, I just couldn’t stand to see you leave like that. Running away without truly facing yourself and those closest to you – it felt like such a waste,” Shirley explained, her own voice trailing off as the reality of her last few words reached her.

She had come to terms with her own feelings for Chloe months ago. As frightening as it was to love someone so strongly again, Shirley felt the feeling was tempered by her other friendships. If they could all remain together like this then she was content.

But that too wasn’t the whole truth was it? She knew nothing lasted forever – regardless of Schwartz’s influence that was the way of the world.

That was what she was truly afraid of wasn’t it? Change. She loved Chloe as she was now. If Chloe thought less of her because of her feelings…

(She wouldn’t, a little voice told her. She would never.

\--But it was swept away once more by the tidal wave of her fear.)

“Shirley?”

“I’m sorry,” Shirley said perhaps louder than intended judging by Chloe’s startled expression. “I’m alright, I promise. I was just thinking.”

Chloe nodded at this – obviously having come to that conclusion herself while Shirley was lost in her reverie (though the knight still look worried).

“I apologize if I brought up hurtful memories. That was the opposite of what I intended. I wished to tell you that it was not just Elsa who gave me courage tonight, it was you.”

“M-me?”

“Of course,” Chloe smiled. “Back in those woods you told me revenge would only be but a fleeting happiness, remember? You helped me see that my role of a knight was not to fulfill my only selfish pursuit of violence but for the protection of the people I love.”

Chloe looked at her in the same gentle way she had before and Shirley felt the crashing waves in her head slow to a trickle.

“I’m glad,” she said slowly, steadying herself as she spoke. “It’s funny, you know? I feel my own reasoning back then was quite selfish. I did not want to see you become like me for one thing but at the same time seeing you like that made me want to talk to you. I wanted to know your feelings then, C, to help you if I could – but mostly, to talk.”

“Hmm,” Chloe murmured. “You slapped me too, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Shirley laughed, breathless. “I am still sorry about that. I was just so exasperated.”

“It’s fine – after all, that was how we became friends, wasn’t it? In this same place too. We finally were able to talk.”

Yes. Chloe had told her then of how small interactions created greater bonds. It seemed like a magic spell now, foretelling their current closeness. But Shirley knew that it had been no shortcut – the two girls had worked to maintain that closeness each day.

And communication was the first step.

“We were. I was so happy. I still am and I, that’s why I think I plan to be selfish again,” Shirley began. “That is – if you will permit me?”

Chloe’s earlier relaxed and amused expression changed to one of confusion. Shirley had moved a bit closer as she had spoken, her hand gripping the fountain to keep her balance. Chloe now slid next to Shirley and their hands brushed as she did so.

“Of course,” Chloe responded, curious but trusting. “Whatever it is you can tell me, Shirley.”

The noise in her head hammered in time with her heart. But Shirley refused to be swayed. Whatever happened, it would be alright – she reassured herself and focused on the warmth just between her hand and Chloe’s.

“I was so glad I was able to see you tonight, Chloe. I’ve decided to confront Schwartz and before that happens – before I join Grune and aide her in her fight I wanted you to know -

I love you.”

Her words rushed on as if a dam had broke.

“You have become someone irreplaceable to me, Chloe. And I just, I needed you to know before everything happens tomorrow. I do not expect a response and please do not feel as if you need to comfort me, just –“

Shirley hadn’t realized that she had closed her eyes until the feel of Chloe’s hand atop her own made her open them. She was shaking too, she realized. She told herself to breathe once more as she turned to Chloe who was still holding her hand.

Chloe stood however, hands still entwined with Shirley’s, before she could catch a glimpse of her eyes. In one fluid moment Chloe knelt on the ground and brought Shirley’s hand to her lips. The Ferines girl’s breath caught again.

Chloe was blushing – a self-deprecating smile on her face as she quipped, “I suppose I really am a traditionalist like Norma says. I was not expecting to be proposed to like that as the heir to House Valens, you see.”

“I was, er,” and here she fumbled with Shirley’s hand in embarrassment. “I was hoping to be the one to say it first,” she whispered.

Shirley couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing with joy as she slid off the side of the fountain and wrapped the startled Chloe in a clumsy embrace.

“Please, say it – as many times as you want.”

By the light of the Fountain Plaza Chloe stood once more and offered her arm to Shirley. Shirley took it with a steady hand.

“I love you, Shirley.”

It was an exchange they would have for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> "I want you to know who I really am  
> I never thought I’d feel this way towards you  
> And if you ever need someone to come along  
> I will follow you, and keep you strong"
> 
> \- "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie Fu


End file.
